Pantless Pirates Wiki
The Pantless Pirate Crew was founded by Paty, also known as a passionate musician and sister of the legendary Cutty Flam, on 25th of November 2012. There are 22 Pantless Pirates so far. They decided to sail the Seas to fulfill their dreams and to achieve their goals. They're mostly known for spreading their non-sense and being rashed in everything. Unsurprisingly this attitude brings them a lot of trouble. Story Water 7 Captain Paty was searching for Franky, making sure he was still alive after the rumors of the Strawhats Crew's death. When she was preparing to form her crew she met Lian, which became her First Mate. Not long after meeting Lian, a flawless shipwright named Ray, from the longleg tribe, joined the Pantless. After meeting eachother they proceeded from Water 7 and sailed off. Florian Triangle They went through the Florian Trianlge where they met ghosts and saw tons of zombies already finished off. It didn't take long to get through the Florian Triangle, they shortly after arrived in the Sabaody Archipelago. Sabaody Archipelago As they were headed for the New World as soon as possible, they wer ]e searching for someone who could help them with their coating. At the same time, Domi , a gifted swordsman, was looking for a pirate, as Domi was known for being a pirate hunter, the Red Devil. On the side of the Human Auctioning House side, Mele, an archaeologist, was preparing to destroy the house where so many innocent people were sold as slaves. In the path of searching for the so called pirate, Domi met Mele and joined her with her plan to destroy the Human Auctioning House. Shortly after exploring Sabaody, the Pantless Crew had their first encounter with a World Noble. With all the abuse that was going on Paty, Lian and Ray didn't wait any longer and attacked the Celestial Dragons to stop all the cruelity. While they were distracting the World Nobles from going to the auction that was about to start, Domi and Mele destroyed the auction house succesfully in just one teamattack hit, it caused huge fuss. The Pantless noticed it, but everyone was too busy at that time to go near the auction house, as they were fighting the guards and Tenryubitos. Domi and Mele fought their way through tons of guards and freed the slaves when they met Sara, a navigator and half mermaid with the abilies of a siren. She was caught in Sabaody and nearly got put up for auction when all three of them escaped. They met the Pantless along their way. Lian K.O'd a Celestial Dragon without purpose, as she was not able to control her Devil Fruit yet. Paty beat most of the World Nobles. Paty was shot multiple times in the heat of the fight. As the fight ended she sank to her knees and looked up. Lian tried to snap her out by grabbing her arm but Paty was like in a trance. Everyone stopped to give their attention to Paty. Some of them were shocked when they saw her Captain tearing up. "This... can't be. The world is rotten, the good suffer while the bad just hurt more everyday. I can't ignore how messed up things are. Now I see, there's a bigger reason for me to be at the sea. This is how I'll do it. To stop the suffering... This world... I wanna change it!". That was it, that was her destination, her dream. No one moved except Paty, who shifted into a size where she could fit into Lian's pocket, she was extremely exhausted from all the injuries. Some of the crewmembers were highly impressed by the speech and smiled with strong agreement. Together they all formed a strong group and escaped safely from Sabaody but without any coating. They were held off their way to the New World but with three new crewmembers. Calm Belt After the rush escape from Sabaody, Mele told Paty that she has something to do back in Las Camp before she could entirely join the crew, which Paty agreed to, not that there were many possibilitis left, they had no coating and no where to go. Since they couldn't get anywhere on Calm Belt with their current nutshell, with help of Ray, an experienced ex CP member, the Pantless were able to sneak into one of the marine bases on Calm Belt. To not be noticed, Paty used her powers and shrinked every crewmember so they could easily fit in a pocket. Without causing any fuss they sneaked into one of the marine ships and escaped the marine base, headed to Las Camp. Before the marines could do anything it was already too late. Las Camp Las Camp was an island of the pure rich, everything was made out of gold as they arrived. Every little thing seemed to be in perfect order. Mele told the others nearly everything she knew about Las Camp, she also told them a little of Toroa. Las Camp was overfilled with supplies, they had more food & water than needed. Las Camp was cutting off the supplies for Toroa, which ended up in them living in hunger and despair. Las Camp was the only source they had. The King of Las Camp was a Tyrant for everything that wasn't Las Camp, even for some of his own villagers. Las Camp has ever only been known as the the island with endless treasures, people called Las Camp egoistical and ignorant. People in Las Camp live in overly wellness. Every single one of those treasures and supplies was stored in a huge building and it looked like nothing could tore it to pieces. to be continued Toroa in edit Jolly Roger The Jolly Roger represents the attitude of the Pantless Pirates as they never take things too serious nor are they letting their mood down ever. It wears a speedo on the head, something that is very precious to the Pantless. It was created by their very talented artist Sarah. Name The Pantless Pirates name was chosen by multiple members. First joking about the idea, Paty decided to take the name. Since ever the pantless have been known for not wearing pants whenever the situation is suiting. Lian3.jpg The rox.jpg The rox - Kopie (4).jpg The rox - Kopie (5).jpg Domiasdf.jpg Lian.jpg Blrh.jpg Prjectmugi - Kopie (3).jpg Projectmugi - Kopie.jpg Prjectmugi.jpg Prjectmujgi - Kopie (2).jpg 1sheepship.png 1rasa.png 1Capn.png 1walalala.png Char3.jpg Char2.jpg Char1.jpg Kao1 - Kopie.jpg Kao1 - Kopie (5).jpg Kao1 - Kopie (2).jpg Kao1.jpg Melebysarah (7).jpg Melebysarah (3).jpg Melebysarah (2).jpg Oreha.png Direct Links Crew Members Trivia * - Initially before being admitted as a part of the crew, the person will have to prove themselves as unique and having the ability to think outside the box, very very much outside the box * - Pizza is the most common food withing the pantless *- Paty carried a list of rules with her that she wanted for her crew, mostly silly ones that never should've seen the light of the day again. Someday Lian found that list and since then the list has been pinned to the kichen wall. (Example: Rule #12: never mention Lian's bounty EVER.) * Category:Pantless Pirates